A variety of wirebond pins and electrical interconnects for both circuit board semiconductor devices and ceramic substrate semiconductor devices are known. For ultrasonic bonding, the structural design of the wirebond pin and/or the connector housing must be such as to avoid excessive resonant vibration. Failure to limit the vibration of the pin will result in poor wirebonding and reduced yields.
For ceramic substrate semiconductor devices, ultrasonic bonding of the pin connector is essential. This is because the connector pin cannot go through the ceramic substrate as is the case with circuit board semiconductor devices. Any attempt to attach a pin through the ceramic substrate may result in severe fracture or breakage of the substrate during assembly or the life of the part.
Further, where it is desirable to have a passivation layer over an integrated circuit formed on a substrate, it is essential that the connector pin form a seal in the connector housing such that the passivation material will not leak out during the assembly process.
In the manufacture of the plastic header, holes are formed in the plastic for receiving the wirebond pin. The holes will always have a diameter slightly larger than the shaft of the pin but smaller than the diameter of the anchor. As the pin is inserted into the plastic, the anchor must deform the plastic as it passes through it. The elastic memory of the plastic causes it to move back near its original position thus surrounding and sealing the anchor. However, there still is a circular gap between the shaft of the pin and the surface of the plastic defining the hole.
Heretofore, an additional step had to be performed to seal off the gap between the shaft of the pin and the surface defining the hole so that passivation material would not leak through the gap in the assembly process.
Thus, there is a need for a connector pin which limits the resonant vibration during ultrasonic wirebonding to an integrated circuit or hybrid substrate circuit. Further, there is a need for a wirebond pin/plastic header combination which provides an excellent seal preventing the leakage of a passivation material in the assembly of a sealed electronic device.